Hide And Seek
by Aentiaa
Summary: Gilbert has always loved Elizaveta, too bad she's madly in love with Roderich Edelstein. One day, Elizaveta offers to help Gilbert get a girlfriend which shatters his heart. However, he realizes he may be able to use this to his advantage and get her to love him. Along with his team of people he's selected to help him get her, Gilbert might just get the girl. PRUHUN.
1. Chapter 1: Unrequited Feelings

Hide And Seek

Chapter 1: Unrequited Feelings

* * *

"_Your name is Gilbert Beilschmidt right?" asked a girl with brown hair tied back in a small ponytail. She stood in front of a silver haired boy named Gilbert who owned a pair of fiery crimson eyes. _

"_Yeah, what's your name?" he asked. _

"_My name's Elizaveta Hedervary" she replied with a smile. _

"_That's a girl's name though isn't it? Aren't you a boy?" asked Gilbert. She shook her head with a frown in response._

"_No, I'm a girl" she replied sadly. Gilbert took the girl's hand and smiled at her._

"_Wanna go play?" he asked._

Gilbert groaned as he was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock beeping loudly. He was having that same dream again, the dream of when he first met her, Elizaveta. He couldn't help but wonder why he only dreamt of the time when she told him that she was a girl. He didn't even dream of what happened for them to start talking anyway.

"Gilbert, wake up!" called his younger brother Ludwig from the floor below. Gilbert rolled over to his side and turned off the alarm clock drowsily. Sometimes he thought about just leaving school and sleeping all day. But then he realised that if he slept all day the world would be deprived of his awesomeness, he couldn't have that.

"I'm coming!" Gilbert called back. He slowly made his way out of bed and down to the kitchen where his little brother was waiting. As usual, the younger boy had a stern frown adorning his face. There was always an aura of authority around him which could be cause by various factors. From his large muscles to his strict and serious attitude he was usually seen as someone you wouldn't want to get in a fight in.

"About time you got up Gilbert. I was going to start breakfast without you" scolded Ludwig.

"I need my beauty sleep to stay this awesome you know. Besides, by starting breakfast you just mean when you're going to go get Italy, right?" teased Gilbert.

"Well… yes" replied Ludwig quietly. Gilbert flashed his brother a cocky smile and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Well, why don't you go get him then?" asked Gilbert.

"I'm going now" replied Ludwig as he hit his brother's arm off his shoulder. Gilbert didn't mind though, it was just how his brother was. He was the one who raised him after all, if it was anyone's fault it was his. After Ludwig left the house, Gilbert found himself checking his phone for messages. When he turned it on a message from Elizaveta appeared on the screen.

"Hey Gil, can I come to school with you this morning?" read Gilbert aloud. Gilbert smiled and quickly texted back a response; 'Sure, meet the awesome me at my house.' Gilbert couldn't deny that he liked, no, loved Elizaveta. Just thinking about her made him want to see her. He had tried to shake the emotion off before but as soon as he looked into her eyes the feeling returned full force. It would be easier if wasn't for Roderich, a strict boy with glasses. It was obvious that those two had a thing, Elizaveta even told him herself. No matter what though he couldn't stop loving her, it was like a curse. His thoughts were interrupted by Ludwig and Feliciano, their next door neighbour and Ludwig's best friend, walking into the house.

"Hey Feliciano, where's Lovino. Is he sick or something?" asked Gilbert.

"No, Lovino was staying over at Antonio's house last night" explained Feliciano happily.

"Oh, Toni didn't mention it to me" replied Gilbert.

"It was really sudden. One minute he was just sitting in the living room and the next he rushed out of the house saying he was going to Antonio's house" reported Feliciano. Gilbert was concerned after hearing this; was there something wrong with one of his best friends?

"Hopefully I can ask him about it when we get to school" commented Gilbert with a sigh.

"Guys, if we keep talking we'll be late" reminded Ludwig who was always the voice of reason. Gilbert glanced up at the clock and realised that his brother was right.

"I'll start making breakfast!" exclaimed Feliciano. He immediately rushed into the kitchen and began pulling out the appropriate ingredients and equipment. It was almost scary how well the Italian knew their kitchen.

* * *

"This is really good Feliciano" commented Ludwig as he took a bite of the pancakes Feliciano had prepared.

"Yeah, these are great Feli!" exclaimed Gilbert. He was anxiously awaiting Elizaveta's arrival. It didn't matter how much she loved Roderich, Gilbert's love wouldn't dwindle. The group's breakfast was interrupted by the doorbell which Gilbert quickly rose to answer. He strode quickly to the door and opened it. Standing in front of him was Elizaveta… along with Roderich.

"Hey Gil, sorry if we're late! I forgot to tell you that Roderich would be coming as well" explained Elizaveta. Gilbert's heart sank. He couldn't shake off this overpowering feeling of jealousy at seeing the two together. It made him want to punch something.

"Sorry if me coming is an inconvenience somehow" stated Roderich. _It is, please leave, _thought Gilbert. He couldn't let himself show his displeasure to Roderich and Elizaveta, it would just make things worse.

"No, it's fine, come in. Feli just made us breakfast if you guys want any" offered Gilbert.

"No, I'm fine. What about you Roderich?" asked Elizaveta.

"No, I'm alright" replied Roderich. Gilbert sighed as he watched the two happily converse with each other. He wanted that but he knew he couldn't have it. That was out of his reach and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"Is something wrong Gilbert?" asked Elizaveta from the desk next to Gilbert's.

"What do you mean?" asked Gilbert. There was no way she was able to tell he was jealous of her and Roderich was there?

"You've just seemed a little off lately I guess. Is there anything bothering you?" asked Elizaveta.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Nothing can get the awesome me down!" exclaimed Gilbert. Of course he knew what she was talking about. He thought he was doing a good job of acting like he didn't care.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something! I think Roderich might like me back too! Isn't that great?" explained Elizaveta excitedly.

"Yeah, it is. Man, I wish I had a girlfriend sometimes" replied Gilbert. Gilbert could only think of one girl he would want though, her.

"Lonely are we Gilbert?" teased Elizaveta, "Say, how would you like it if I tried to find you a girlfriend?"

"Try and find me a girlfriend?" asked Gilbert.

"Yeah, I know a heap of girls! I'll also teach you about how to talk to girls and stuff! What do you say?" offered Elizaveta. Gilbert knew what this meant; this meant she had no intention of ever feeling the same way he did. He had always held some small hope but now, he couldn't see it happening. It wouldn't be so bad to have Elizaveta try and help him get a girl right, would it?

"Okay, but not because I need it. People as awesome as me make the ladies come crawling to them" replied Gilbert.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. This was written for Cami Boricua who was the twentieth reviewer on my other Pruhun fic. This was supposed to be a oneshot but I couldn't help but make it multiple chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Possible Hope

Hide Seek

Chapter Two: Possible Hope

* * *

_There's just something so unawesome about seeing those two together. It's not like they're doing anything to me intentionally but just seeing those two sitting and laughing together makes me insanely jealous. Since when did someone as awesome as me get jealous over that stupid Roderich. Just because he can play music and all that, it's not that impressive. I don't see why she finds him so irresistible, I'm the awesome one here!_

"Are you okay Gilbert? You look like you're about to kill someone?" asked Antonio as he sat down beside his friend. The Prussian had been staring intently at Elizaveta and Roderich for the past ten minutes now and even Antonio found himself getting a little bit creeped out. It was obvious though what he was doing, he was being jealous. He was like a kid watching another child playing a toy he wanted.

"Huh? Oh, nothing! I was just about to eat this sandwich. You look so tasty sandwich, mm. I can't wait to eat you" replied Gilbert nervously. Antonio looked down at Gilbert's lap to see a distinct lack of sandwich or any other food for that matter.

"Uh Gil, you don't even have a sandwich" commented Antonio. Gilbert looked down to see that there was indeed no sandwich.

"What! Someone stole my awesome sandwich!" yelled Gilbert as he abruptly stood up. He looked frantically around him for his lunch but found it grasped tightly in the hand of his French friend Francis.

"Francis, stop groping my sandwich!" exclaimed Gilbert as he tried to snatch it from his friend's hand. Francis smirked defiantly and shoved it into his mouth. Gilbert gritted his teeth angrily and slumped back down into the seat.

"Don't take out your frustration on me Gil" teased Francis.

"You've totally been friend-zoned dude!" exclaimed Antonio nonchalantly as he took a bite from a large ripe tomato.

"Just show her your-" started Francis. He was stopped by the voice of the girl question.

"Hey Gil, come over here for a second!" she called from her seat across the courtyard. Gilbert sighed heavily and waved back to her in response. He could only imagine what she had to say to him. 'Guess what? Roderich and I are going out now Gil! Isn't that great? Now I'm going to stomp on your heart until it's a finely condensed mush! Isn't that great too!?', he could imagine her saying. He wasn't sure why he pictured her saying it in such a happy tone. He considered that maybe he should seek some kind of professional help? That'd be the only reason he'd feel so jealous and in love right?

"Are you going to go over there?" asked Antonio.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a second guys" replied Gilbert. He walked towards the pair and practised making a casual face if it just so happened that Elizaveta was now going out with Roderich. He considered that maybe he should take a note from his ultra serious little brother and imitate his facial expressions. Then again, he didn't want to look like he wanted to murder someone either.

"Hey Gil, I have some great news for you!" exclaimed Elizaveta. _Oh God, _thought Gilbert to himself, _here it comes. _He took a moment to appreciate the fact that, to his knowledge, Elizaveta was still single as far as he knows. That was his final hope. He knew as soon as the Austrian asked her out she'd say yes in a heartbeat. He felt especially lame and unawesome at that current moment.

"I figured out how I'm going to help you get a girlfriend!" explained Elizaveta. _What? _Gilbert had forgotten all about that. He assumed she was just joking and that he'd never hear about it again.

"Huh?" asked Gilbert.

"Don't you remember? You said you wanted help in getting a girlfriend?" she reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Now that I think about it I don't really-" he began. But then, just as he was about to finish his sentence he had an epiphany of sorts. He realized that his love may not be an unrequited tragedy after all. No, in fact, this could be the chance he was waiting for. He would be spending time alone with her, alone, no Roderich. It seems things might work out better than he first imagined.

"You don't really?" asked Elizaveta.

"I don't really… I don't really not want to have a girlfriend! Thanks for helping me. Even though I'm so awesome I don't really need it" replied Gilbert. Roderich showed no reaction to Gilbert's response, physically.

"Oh, cool I guess! What do you think we should do first?" asked Elizaveta. Across the courtyard Francis and Antonio sat beside each other and watched the two talk to one another.

"Poor Gilbert must be dying over there! Can't we go save him!?" begged Antonio.

"We don't even know what they're talking about Toni. We can't just go and barge in there. For all we know things might be working out in his favour" replied Francis.

"Hey, I have a crazy idea"

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, that was a really short chapter. I guess a small update is better than no update. **PLEASE, SOMEONE GET GIL A GIRLFRIEND! (****ﾉ￣****д****)****ﾉ **Then again, there probably won't be a problem with that considering half this fanbase would volunteer in a second ( ･ω･)ﾉ Thank you for reading this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream Team

Hide and Seek

Chapter 3: The Dream Team

* * *

Gilbert was sort of like a typical high school girl more than he was a self proclaimed 'awesome warrior of awesome'. Aside from the fact 'awesome warrior of awesome' doesn't make any sense whatsoever he was more emotional than he would like to admit. Which is why when he got home from school he opened up his diary and began to write about what happened in his day. He insisted that it was his 'manly recollection of events' which was pretty hard to claim when most his diary consisted of him saying how awesome he was and writing Elizaveta's name with a love heart around it. Even Ludwig had even uncharacteristically cracked a joke about it once asking Gilbert if he was 'talking about how hot Justin Beiber's butt was'. Needless to say Gilbert wasn't amused.

On his way home from school Gilbert had formed a plan to steal Elizaveta from Roderich. He got quite a few strange looks as he giggled to himself but he didn't really seem to care. So he wouldn't forget, he decided to scribble out his plan in his diary.

_**Step 1:**__ Convince Elizaveta to coach me.  
__**Step 2:**__ Slowly, the more Elizaveta hangs out with me and not RODERICH THE STUPID PIANIST WHO THINKS HE'S COOL BUT REALLY ISN'T BECAUSE HE ISN'T AS AWESOME AS ME AND SMELLS FUNNY she will realize I'm the better choice.  
__**Step 3:**__ Eventually, she will be head over heels for me. We'll go out it'll be soooo awesome ;D_

Gilbert smirked to himself and closed his diary. Now he just had to figure out where to start. He needed to talk to someone who was good with relationships and girls. He went over his friends in his head including Antonio and Francis. Antonio was too clueless and Francis would probably just suggest he just show her his 'love stick' as the French boy called it, which probably wouldn't end well. Just when he thought he was out of options when a few sudden thoughts crossed his mind.

* * *

"So why did you get us to meet big brother Gil?" asked Feliciano. He, along with Natalia, Arthur and Felkis had been instructed by Gilbert to meet him behind the math wing at lunch. All of them were slightly confused when the Prussian pulled them aside in the corridor but decided to go anyway for reasons they quite couldn't explain.

"Good question Feli! I have summoned you all here to help me!" exclaimed Gilbert proudly. Felkis and Feliciano grinned at this but Natalia and Arthur grimaced at his declaration. Arthur had tea to make and Natalia had to stalk her brother, this was just taking time away from their hobbies.

"Cool! But why us?" asked Felkis. Gilbert laughed quietly to himself which left Natalia wonder if he was high. It was a rumour that deals go on behind the maths wing so it was very possible.

"You guys are going to help me get Elizaveta!" he stated smugly.

"Why in the hell would you choose us though?" asked Arthur. He word Gilbert spoke was lessening his demeanour towards him.

"Let me explain, I'll start with Feli. You know all about how to charm people. You somehow got my hard-arsed brother to be your best friend, that takes a lot of charisma. Also, you're a god cook which may come in handy sometime. Felkis, you know everything about girls! You even dress like a girl so you're perfect! This job may be dangerous so we need you Natalia to scare off anyway who gets in our way. Besides, you're one of the only girls who isn't friends with Elizaveta in some way. And Arthur, I know about you and your black magic. It's always good to have spirits on your side" explained Gilbert proudly. Feliciano and Felkis smiled excitedly, intertwined their hands and jumped up and down. The other two members of Gilbert's party however weren't so amused.

"And why should I help you" spat Natalia.

"I agree I don't owe you anything" replied Arthur.

"I know for a fact that you have something going on with Alfred, Natalia. But you wouldn't want your overprotective brother to know about that would you now? The one you claim to love so deeply. You only stalk him as an act so he doesn't figure out you love Alfred" teased Gilbert. Natalia bit her lip and glared at Gilbert.

"And Arthur, I know you've done some bad things. One time you had to cook for a very important person and messed it up terribly. So bad they ended up in hospital even. You wouldn't that to ruin your good reputation, would it?" Arthur went white.

"So what do you say you two, will you help me?" he asked.

* * *

The next day the first meeting for the group was organized after all members agreed. Since it was Saturday it was going to be held at Gilbert and Ludwig's house. Because they had Feliciano on the team, Gilbert convinced him to arrange a fake meet-up for him and Ludwig. He felt sort of sorry for his brother but it was for the greater good. Feliciano had instead forced his brother Lovino to go meet Ludwig which Gilbert found generally hilarious. He wished he could take a picture of his brother's face to post on his blog.

All the members of his crew were seated on wooden chairs in his basement. It sounded slightly sketchy when Gilbert had asked them all to 'meet me in my basement' but all of them knew Gilbert was too busy fussing over Elizaveta to actually try anything.

"What exactly are we going to do now that we're like in your like basement?" asked Felkis who was sporting a trendy dress. Gilbert mentally slapped himself for checking out his legs. The garment looked way too good on him.

"We need to discuss how we're going to Elizaveta to love me" replied Gilbert. He filled the others in on how Elizaveta was going to help and the whole situation with Roderich.

"So we need to like help you escape the friend-zone?" suggested Felkis. Gilbert had been hearing a lot of that word lately and frankly he didn't like it.

"Pretty much" replied Gilbert, "what's the first thing we need to do?" Everyone went silent waiting for the other to speak.

"I could make us lunch?" suggested Feliciano happily.

* * *

A few hours and many bowls of pasta later the group hadn't made any progress whatsoever. Felkis had briefly informed the group about fashion and Arthur had tried help Feliciano and nearly burnt the house down though. These were troubling times. It was England who broke up the idle chatter between Felkis and Feliciano who were sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"We could try some black magic?" he suggested. Prussia grinned excitedly and stopped playing Jenga with Natalia who was actually very into the game.

"Great idea, what do we need to do!?" asked Gilbert.

"I'll need some chalk and twelve candles" answered Arthur. Gilbert raced over to the cupboard and got the required items. He was surprised they even had chalk; he wondered why Ludwig would need such a thing. Arthur began to draw some sort of circle on the ground whilst the rest of the gang lit candles and placed them where Arthur had instructed. After shutting off the lights they all gathered in the centre.

"Alright, now everyone needs to hold hands and stand in a circle" he stated. The group did as they were told and awkwardly held hands with each other.

"Now just yell randomly. It'll work, trust me. Be as loud as you can" instructed Arthur. They began to yell as loud as they possibly could whilst England shouted some kind of spell. England began to wave his arms in the hair which sort of reminded Gilbert of one of those inflatable plastic man things. Suddenly, the door slammed open and a very angry Germany stood in the doorway.

"GILBERT, WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE HERE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Ludwig as he watched the rag-tag bunch perform the ritual. Gilbert broke away from the circle and ran over to his brother.

"I'M BUSY" he yelled before slamming the door in his brother's face.

* * *

Author's Note: What was this chapter, what is this story even? I wish I owned Jenga, I love that game. I swear they'll be more Pruhun in the next chapter DX Anyway, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
